Father & Son
by Aya Diefair
Summary: In order to repair Draco's reputation in a reformed world, he first needs to break the chain of control.


**Father & Son**

 _1st of July, 1999_

"It is not the time to make a change like that right now, Draco," Lucius declared, folding his hands together and resting them on the desk in front of him.

Draco scoffed at the response, focusing his glare on the tumbler glass resting beside the patriarch. "I finished school like you asked of me without complaint. The terms were met, father."

Grey eyes quietly examined the young man in front of him. Draco looked like he'd seen more than a mere eighteen years, with good reason. Only a year had passed since the war ended and the Dark Lord was defeated. Their family had faced several hardships for so long, it was no surprise enduring so much at such a young age would change someone mentally and physically.

"I still believe that you should deeply consider the notion before wishing to leave so soon, son. Why rush it?" Lucius grabbed the tumbler and swirled its contents. "I could teach you how to manage the estates and properties since you are so eager to establish yourself in the working class. At least start with the family practice."

Draco had to keep himself from turning and walking away right then and there. The point of wanting to leave the Manor was to get away from the stigma that the Malfoy name turned into. He needed to separate himself from his father in order to salvage what little reputation was left and hope to restore it to something better than what it is now, but different to what it was before. But it had to be done right, and in order to start the long journey of restoring his name back in the good graces of the wizarding world, Draco could not have any influence from Lucius guiding him in any way. This burden was shoved upon him with no say on the matter. If he was going to be forced to carry it, Draco was going to fix it _his_ way.

"That is not the point, father," the heir said through clenched teeth, shifting his gaze to meet Lucius'. "Wasting time is not something I can afford anymore. I spent more than enough of it standing in your shadow. In order to even remotely begin mending the damage inflicted to our name, I need to seperate myself from your shattered reputation. How can you not understand this?"

Lucius did grasp the situation Draco was in; he wanted to find purpose. The repercussions of war had shook the young wizard far more than the patriarch originally assumed. His entire world, everything he believed in and understood about it, was crushed under a brutal reality.

"Draco, I know how you feel in wanting to make a name for yourself. I was young once, too. But I feel like you are not giving this idea much thought on where you want to take it," Lucius gently explained. "The world has finally started to settle down, jumping into it blindly with nothing but a dream with no plan will get you nowhere. You have the opportunity to stay with your mother and I and give yourself the time to figure out exactly what to do with your future."

A hand slammed the top of the leather chair in front of the desk before Draco turned to look out the window. The summer day made the garden glow with a fresh beauty. The burst of color that pepperred the manicured soil contrasted well with the deep greens of grass and the browns from the trees in the distance. Looking at the scenery calmed the spark of anger ignite the fire.

"I should have known you wouldn't agree." Turning back to face Lucius, Draco held a new air about him as he planned his next words. "You did this to us, and now I am the only one who can mend it, for my sake. For my own children's sake."

"Draco–"

"I am not going to spend the rest of my life as a pariah. This is not going to be negotiated, father. I need to do this. What other choice is there? When will another opportunity come? Starting now that everything is settling is the only real chance I will probably ever have. You do not have to like the idea, but it is not your decision to make for me anymore."

Lucius said nothing as his son turned around and left the study. It seemed he was bested by his own flesh and blood. He lost control and now Draco was determined to take a different path. Lucius was just going to have to accept it. What else could be done?

* * *

 **Written for the Bonus Round of The Houses Competitions**

 **Written for By Any Other Name Challenge April 2018**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Category:** Flash Story (400-800 Words)

 **Prompt(s):** [Song] Father and Son - Cat Stevens

 **By Any Other Name:** Fill 05

 **Representation:** Malfoys; Breaking Control

 **Word count:** (Per Google Docs) 779

 **Beta(s):** Angel


End file.
